Gewidmet dem Einen, den ich liebe
by naelany
Summary: Wenn deine große Liebe stirbt, wie weit würdest du gehen, um ihr zu helfen? Edward steht dieser Entscheidung gegenüber, als er miterlebt, wie Jasper an Krebs erkrankt.Warnung: Diese Story beschäftigt sich mit Krebs, Sterbehilfe und dem Tod


**A****/****N****:** Vielen Dank an _**Kimi**__**04**_ für die Übersetzung des Geschichten, und an_**Tiny**__**16**_ für den beta-Job. Ich bin mir ganz klar, das dies ein richtig schmerzhaften Job war, und ich bin unglaublich dankbar dass ihr so eine gute Arbeit damit getan haben.

Ich möchte eine Kleenex Warnung aussprechen, ehe ihr diese Geschichte lesen werdet. Glaubt mir, sie sind nötig.

Wie immer, ist Twilight nicht meines. Die Jungs sprechen aber immerhin mit mir.

**ooOoo**

**Gewidmet****dem****Einen****, ****den****ich****liebe**

Mit dem Stift in der Hand saß ich vor meinem Notizbuch – ich hatte es schon immer gehasst am Computer zu schreiben. Einen Blick auf das Foto werfend, das auf meinem Schreibtisch stand, strich ich mit dem Finger über das lachende Gesicht. _Ich__ mache__ das __für __dich__, __Liebster__. __Ich__ vermisse __dich__._

Mit einem Seufzen dachte ich an den Tag zurück, an dem dieses ganze Schlamassel begonnen hatte.

„_Babe__, __was __ist __los__?"_

_Ich __legte __meine __Hand __auf __Jaspers __Schulter__, __der__ mit __schmerzverzogenem__ Gesicht __zusammengekrümmt__ auf __der __Couch __saß__ und __eine __Hand__ knapp __unter halb __des __Brustbeins__ gegen __seinen __Bauch __presste__. __Er __schüttelte __den__ Kopf__. „__Es __ist __gar __nichts__, __Darlin__'. __Bloß __eine __Magen verstimmung__ oder __so __ähnlich__… __Sodbrennen__. __Ist__ gleich __wieder __vorbei__."_

_Er__ drückte __die __Zigarette__, __die __er__ in__ der __anderen__ Hand __hielt__, __im __Aschenbecher __aus__, __setzte __sich __aufrecht __hin __und__ lehnte__ sich __auf __der __Couch __zurück__, __hielt __die __Faust __aber __weiterhin __vor __den __Bauch__gedrückt__. __Mich __neben __ihn __setzend__ griff __ich __nach__ seiner __freien __Hand __und __fuhr __mit __der __anderen __durch __seine __Haare__. __Dieses __Sodbrennen __quälte__ ihn __bereits __seit __Wochen__, __und __so __langsam __fing __ich __an__, __mir __Sorgen __zu __machen__. __Natürlich__ spielte __er __die __Sache __herunter__, __sagte__, __es __würde __bloß __an__ zu __viel __Stress __auf __der __Arbeit __liegen__. __Er __hasste __Ärzte__, __aber __ich __wollte __ihn__ endlich__ dazu __bewegen__, __sich__ durchchecken __zu__lassen__, __besonders __weil __Alice __vor__ ein __paar __Tagen __gesagt __hatte__, __er __hätte __Gewicht __verloren__. __Es __war __so __allmählich __geschehen__, __dass __ich__ es __erst __bemerkt __hatte__, __nachdem__ ich __darauf__ hingewiesen __worden __war__. __Aber __vermutlich__ gehörte __das __einfach __zu __den __Dingen__, __die __viel __offensichtlicher __waren__, __wenn __man__ jemanden __nicht __täglich__ sah__._

„_Jasper__, __rufst __du __bitte __morgen __einen __Arzt __an__? __Für __mich__? __Ich __mache __mir __wirklich__ Sorgen __um __dich__, __Liebling__. __Selbst __wenn __es __nur __Sodbrennen__ ist__, __können__ sie __dir __etwas__ geben__, __damit__ es __dir __besser__ geht__. __Ich __kann __es __nicht __ertragen __dich __leiden __zu __sehen__, __Sweetheart__."_

_Einen __tiefen __Atemzug __nehmend __schloss __er __kurz__ seine __Augen__, __ehe __er __direkt __in __meine __blickte __und__ zustimmend __nickte__. „__Okay__, __gleich __morgen__früh __rufe __ich__ an__ und__ lass __mir __einen __Termin __geben__."_

Mit zitternden Fingern musste ich eine kurze Pause einlegen, um meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Einen weiteren Blick auf sein Foto werfend atmete ich langsam aus. „Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn du früher gegangen wärst, Liebling?" Diese Frage hatte ich mir so oft gestellt – aber eine Antwort darauf würde ich nie erhalten.

Ich griff nach dem Foto und hielt es mit beiden Händen vor mein Gesicht, um ihn zu betrachten. Er sah so glücklich darauf aus, so lebendig. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das bis zu seinen himmelblauen Augen reichte, und er blickte direkt in die Kamera – und damit zu mir. Im Hintergrund konnte ich zwei Buden ausmachen, ein paar Stofftiere und einige Luftballons. Wir waren auf dem örtlichen Jahrmarkt gewesen, hatten fern vom Alltag unseren Spaß gehabt und einen der seltenen freien Tage genossen, die wir gemeinsam hatten. Behutsam zeichnete ich die Konturen seines Gesichts nach und wisperte. „Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben? Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen und jetzt…" Tatsächlich war das Foto vor drei Jahren aufgenommen worden, als das Leben noch einfach und glücklich gewesen war… vollkommen eben.

Den Bilderrahmen zurück an seinen Platz stellend wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und griff erneut nach meinem Stift, um mein Versprechen einzuhalten, das ich ihm gegeben hatte.

_Ich __kochte __gerade __unser __Abendessen__, __als __Jasper __die __Küche __betrat__. __Abwesend__ rieb __er __sich __über __die __Brust__, __stoppte __diese __Bewegung __aber__, __kaum__ dass __er __hinter __mir __stand__. __Statt dessen __zog __er __mich __in __seine __Arme __und __drückte __mir __einen __Kuss __direkt __unters __Ohr__. __Lächelnd__ tätschelte __ich __seine__ Hände __und __drehte __meinen __Kopf__, __um__ ihn __auf __die __Lippen __zu__ küssen__._

„_Wie __ist __es __gelaufen__? __Konnte __er__ feststellen__, __was __dir __fehlt__?"_

_Er__ seufzte__, __fuhr __sich __mit __der__ Hand__ durch __die __Haare __und __lehnte __sich __gegen__ den __Schrank__. „__Der __Arzt __denkt__, __ich__ habe __mir __ein __Magengeschwür__ zugezogen__…"_

_Den __Pfannenwender__ niederlegend__ drehte __ich __mich __zu__ ihm __um__. „__Was__? __Wie __hast __du __denn __das __geschafft__?"_

_Er __warf __mir __ein __ironisches __Grinsen __zu__, __zog__ seine __Zigarettenschachtel __aus __der __Hosentasche __und__ wedelte __augenrollend __damit __vor __meinem __Gesicht __herum__. „__Offenbar __sind __diese __Dinger __schlecht __für __mich__." __Mit __einem __Seufzen __reichte __er __mir __das __Päckchen__. „__Du __hattest __mal __wieder __Recht__, __Darlin__'. __Ich __wollte __sie__ dir __geben__, __damit __du__ weißt__, __dass __ich __damit __aufhöre__. __Ab __heute __mache __ich __einen __kalten __Entzug__. __Der __Doc __sagt__, __ich __muss __es __machen __und __zusätzlich __meine __Ernährung__ umstellen__… __oder __besser __gesagt __zusehen__, __dass __ich __zu __regelmäßigeren __Zeiten__ esse__. __Auch __wenn __ich __nicht __weiß__, __wie__ ich __das __mit __meinem__ Job __schaffen __soll__. __Er __hat __mir __auch__ einige __Medikamente __verschrieben__, __also__ warten __wir __es __mal__ ab__."_

_Verwundert __warf __ich __einen __Blick __auf __die __Zigaretten__ in __meiner __Hand__. __Vielleicht __hatte __dieses __Magengeschwür__ ja__ doch __etwas __Gutes__, __wenn __er __dadurch __mit __diesen __widerlichen __Dingern__ aufhörte__. __Seit __Jahren __versuchte__ ich __nun__ schon__, __ihn __zu__ bewegen __mit__ dem __Rauchen __aufzuhören__, __bisher __jedoch __ohne __Erfolg__. __Er __beobachtete __mich __dabei__, __wie __ich __sie __in __den __Müll __warf__, __und __gemeinsam__ suchten __wir __alle __im __Haus__ verteilten __Aschenbecher__, __Zigarettenschachteln __und __Feuerzeuge__ zusammen __und __entsorgten __sie __ebenfalls__. __Nachdem__ wir __fertig __waren__, __zog__ ich __ihn __fest __in __meine __Arme__. „__Danke__. __Du __musst __besser __auf __dich __acht__geben__. __Ich __liebe__ dich __doch __so __sehr__."_

„_Ich __liebe __dich __auch__, __Edward__. __Für __immer __und __ewig__", __lächelte__ er__._

Eine Hand, die meine Schulter drückte, holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und ich blickte hinauf in das Gesicht meiner Mom. Traurig lächelnd legte sie ihre andere Hand an meine Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen… allerdings hatte ich es auch aufgegeben, sie zu bekämpfen. Ihre Stimme war sanft, doch ich konnte die Emotionen, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte, deutlich erkennen. „Wie läuft es bisher, Sweetheart?"

„Gar nicht, Mom. Ich weiß, ich hab es ihm versprochen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich es tun kann. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

Sie umarmte mich fest und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. In Erwiderung schlang ich meine Arme um sie und lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihren Bauch. „Unser für immer war einfach nicht lang genug", murmelte ich.

Seufzend rubbelte sie mir über den Rücken und die Arme. „Ich weiß, Sweetheart, ich weiß…"

Eine Zeitlang verharrten wir in dieser Position und lösten uns erst voneinander, als Alice mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an die Tür klopfte. „Sorry, Edward, aber deine Anwältin ist hier, um dich zu sehen. Sie wartet ihm Wohnzimmer auf dich."

Ich nickte, und Esme wandte sich nach einem letzten Streicheln über meine Wange zum Gehen. Während sie den Raum verließ, sah ich mich in meinem alten Kinderzimmer um. Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte ich mich darüber, wie es soweit gekommen war, dass ich nun wieder bei meinen Eltern wohnte. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte ich zusammen mit Jasper in unserem eigenen Haus gelebt, welches nun leer stand und nur noch Erinnerungen bereithielt, die wir uns dort gemeinsam geschaffen hatten. Ich beugte mich vor, um mich am Knöchel zu kratzen, nur um von der elektronischen Fußfessel aufgehalten zu werden, die sich dort befand. Das war mehr als lästig, aber sie zu tragen und bei meinen Eltern wohnen zu können, war besser als im Gefängnis zu sitzen. Seufzend stand ich auf, ich hatte ein langes Treffen mit Tanya, der Anwältin meiner Familie, zu überstehen.

Stunden später, nach dem Abendessen, fand ich mich vor meinem Schreibtisch wieder. Ich war erschöpft und wollte eigentlich nicht mehr schreiben, aber ich nahm den Stift trotzdem zur Hand und machte weiter.

„_Jasper__, __du __musst __noch __einmal __hingehen__ und __mit __ihm __reden__. __Bitte__."_

_Dickköpfig__ schüttelte __er __seinen __Kopf__, __obwohl__ er __vor __Schmerzen__ das __Gesicht __verzog__ und __sich __wieder __die __Stelle __unter halb __des __Brustbeins __rieb__. __Es __waren __Wochen __vergangen __und __sein __Zustand __wurde __immer__ schlimmer__, __obwohl __er __nicht __mehr __rauchte__, __seine __Essgewohnheiten __geändert __hatte __und __die __Medikamente __nahm__, __die __der__ Doktor __ihm __wegen__ dem __Magengeschwür __verschrieben__ hatte__. __Er __verlor__ weiterhin __Gewicht__ – __nicht__ viel__, __aber __genug __um__ mich __zu __beunruhigen__ – __und__ er __begann__ Probleme__ zu __haben__, __auf __die __Toilette__ zu __gehen__. __Ein __paar mal __war __ich __bereits __wach__ geworden__, __weil __ich __ihn__ vor __Schmerzen __stöhnen__ gehört __hatte__, __und __das __jagte__ mir __höllische __Angst __ein__._

„_Jasper__, __um__ Himmels __Willen__, __ruf __ihn __an__. __Da __stimmt__ doch __was __nicht__."_

_Wieder __lehnte __er __kopfschüttelnd __ab __und __öffnete __den __Mund__, __um__ etwas __zu __sagen__, __wurde __aber __von __einem__ Klopfen __an__ der __Tür __gestoppt__. __Als __ich __mich __abwandte__, __um __sie __zu__ öffnen__, __runzelte __er __die __Stirn __und__ warf __mir __einen __verwirrten __Blick __zu__._

„_Emmett__! __Gott__ sei __Dank__, __vielleicht __kannst _du_ ihm __ein __wenig __Verstand __eintrichtern__, __auf__ mich __will __er __ja__ nicht __hören__."_

_Emmett__ umarmte __mich __kurz __und __ging __dann __zu__ Jasper __hinüber__. __Er __begutachtete __ihn __von __Kopf __bis __Fuß__, __überprüfte __jedes__ kleine __Detail__. __Ich __war __hinter __Jasper__ getreten__, __der __auf __der __Couch __sitzen geblieben __war__ – __ein __weiteres __Indiz __dafür__, __dass __er __mehr __Schmerzen__ hatte__, __als __er __uns __gegenüber __zugeben__ wollte__. __Normalerweise __wäre __er __aufgestanden__, __um __seinen __besten __Freund__ und __Businesspartner__ zu __begrüßen__._

„_Emmett__, __was__ zur __Hölle __machst __du __hier__?"_

_Jasper__ warf __mir __einen __warnenden __Blick __zu__, __aber __ich__ hob __nur __abwehrend __meine__ Hände __und__ sagte__. „__Ich __wusste __nicht__, __auf __wen __du__ sonst __hören __würdest __und __auf __irgend jemanden __musst __du __hören__, __Jazz__."_

_Er__ öffnete __den __Mund__, __um __etwas __zu__ erwidern__, __doch __Emmett __überging __diesen __Versuch __einfach__, __nahm__ das __Telefon __vom __Tisch __und__ hielt__ es __ihm__ unter __die __Nase__. „__Wage__ dich __nicht__, __Edward __das __Leben __schwer __zu __machen__, __Whitlock__! __Er __liebt __dich __und __ist __besorgt __um__ dich__. __Ehrlich __gesagt__, __bin __ich __das__ auch__. __Kaum __bin __ich__ mal __ein __paar __Wochen __weg__, __finde __ich__ bei __meiner __Rückkehr __deinen __dürren __Hintern __auf__ der __Couch __sitzend__ wieder__. __Ich __kann __sehen__, __dass __du __Schmerzen __hast__. __Jetzt __ruf __deinen __verdammten __Arzt __an__ und __mach__ einen __Termin__, __oder __ich __mache __es __für __dich__."_

_Jasper __funkelte__ uns __beide __wütend__ an__, __ehe __er __mit __einem __Schnauben __nach __dem __Telefon __griff __und __einen __Termin __für __den __nächsten __Tag __arrangierte__, __um __sich__ durchchecken __zu__ lassen__. __Nachdem__ er __aufgelegt __hatte__, __schleuderte __er __das __Telefon __grummelnd__ auf __die __andere __Seite __des __Sofas__. „__Bitte__. __Seid__ ihr __jetzt__ glücklich__?"_

„_Danke__, __Liebster__", __murmelte__ ich __und __küsste __ihn __auf__ den __Kopf__._

_Emmett__ grinste __bloß__, __ließ__ sich __auf__ die __andere __Couch __fallen __und__ legte __die __Beine __hoch__, __ehe __er __nach __der __Fernbedienung__ griff__. „__Nach dem__ wir __das __geklärt __haben__, __wo__ ist __mein __verdammtes__ Bier__? __Immerhin__ sehen __wir __uns __das __Spiel __heute__ an__, __oder __nicht__?"_

_Jasper__ und__ ich __begannen __zu __lachen__, __und__ ich__ ging__ in __die __Küche__, __um__ uns __allen __ein __Bier __zu __holen__._

Laut gähnend rieb ich mir die Augen und versuchte vergeblich, mich damit wachzuhalten. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war und wandte mich dann reumütig Jaspers Foto zu. „Es tut mir leid, Liebling, das war es für heute. Morgen muss ich zum Gericht, aber ich werde weiterschreiben, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Ich… ich wünschte, du wärst hier, Jazz. Du fehlst mir so sehr, dass es weh tut."

Am nächsten Tag gingen wir gemeinsam zum Gericht – Mom, Dad, Alice und Emmett, sie alle begleiteten mich, um mich zu unterstützen. Vor dem Gerichtsgebäude warteten Jaspers Eltern bereits auf uns. Helen kam mir entgegen und drückte mich für einen Moment fest an sich. Sie weinte leise, während sie mir ins Ohr flüsterte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass du das durchstehen musst, Edward. Bitte glaube mir, dass das nicht von uns kommt. Obwohl wir unseren Sohn schrecklich vermissen, wissen wir, dass er es so gewollt hat und dass es das Beste für ihn war. Wir lieben dich auch, Edward. Vergiss das niemals."

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ mich los, nur um in die Arme ihres Mannes zu sinken, der sie einige Augenblicke vor und zurück wiegte. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wandte er sich schließlich mir zu und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. „Danke, dass du Jasper liebst, Edward. Du bist ein guter Mann."

Da ich nur durch das Hören ihrer Worte schon mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, konnte ich bloß nicken und seine Hand schütteln. Es war das erste Mal seit Jaspers Tod, dass wir Gelegenheit hatten, miteinander zu sprechen – die Zeit, die man mir erlaubt hatte für die Beerdigung das Haus zu verlassen, war für ein Gespräch einfach zu kurz gewesen.

Ich bekam am Rande mit, dass meine Eltern sich mit Helen und JR unterhielten, aber ich konnte mich nicht auf das Gesagte konzentrieren. Alice hakte sich bei mir unter und lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Sie sagte zwar nichts, aber es waren auch keine Worte nötig. Meinen Kopf drehend küsste ich sie auf die Stirn. „Danke, Schwesterherz", murmelte ich.

Sie lächelte leicht und nickte. In diesem Moment kam Tanya zu uns, um uns mitzuteilen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, den Gerichtssaal zu betreten. Wir nahmen unsere Plätze ein – Tanya und ich am Tisch der Verteidigung und die Familie hinter uns – und meine Anwältin ging noch einmal mit mir durch, was mich erwarten würde. Der Staatsanwalt blickte immer wieder zu uns herüber, aber ich tat mein Bestes, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Er machte einen knallharten, gereizten Eindruck und es schien, als wolle er ein Exempel an mit statuieren. Es interessierte mich nicht, ob er damit Erfolg haben würde, denn ganz egal wie es ausging, ich hatte bereits alles verloren, das mir lieb und teuer war. Und zu guter Letzt war das der Grund, warum wir hier waren.

Der Staatsanwalt rief Zeuge um Zeuge auf – Krebsexperten, die aussagten, dass man Jaspers eventuell hätte heilen _können_, dass man sein Leben hätte verlängern _können_. Sie sagten mir nichts, was Jasper und ich nicht selber schon recherchiert hatten – am Ende war das alles nicht mehr wichtig gewesen, führten sie doch alle zum gleichen Resultat. Ich hörte kaum noch hin – nicht, weil ich es versuchte, sondern weil meine Erinnerungen mich nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten.

_Wir__ beide __starrten__ den __Doktor __geschockt __an__. __Er __musste __sich __irren__. __Weil __die __Medikamente__ nicht __gewirkt __hatten __und __sein __Zustand __sich __nur __weiter __verschlechterte__ statt __sich __zu__ verbessern__, __hatte __er __weitere __Tests __durchgeführt__, __als __Jasper __das __letzte __Mal __hier __gewesen__ war__. __Keiner __von __uns __hatte __sich __viel __dabei __gedacht__, __aber __als __die __Sprechstundenhilfe __angerufen __hatte__, __weil __der __Arzt __sich __mit __Jasper__ treffen__ wollte__, __hatte __er__ mich __geradezu __angefleht__, __ihn __zu__ begleiten__. __Irgend etwas __schien__ nicht __zu __stimmen__._

_Jasper __griff __nach__ meiner __Hand __und __drückte __sie __so __fest__, __dass __es __weh __tat__, __aber __ich __konnte __mich __nicht __wirklich __daran __stören__._

„_Sind __Sie __sicher__, __Doc__?", __brachte __er __mit __krächzender __Stimme__ hervor__._

_Dr__. __Haagen __nickte __ernst__, __stützte __seine __Ellbogen__ auf __den __Knien __ab__ und __drückte __seine __Fingerspitzen __gegen einander__. __Er __saß __direkt __neben __Jasper__, __was __mir __sagte__, __dass __die __Situation __so__ ernst __war__, __wie __ich __befürchtete__. __Mit __einem__ leichten __Seufzen__ sah__ er __uns __abwechselnd __an__. „__Jasper__, __es __gibt __keine __Zweifel__. __Die __einzigen __Fragen__, __die __es __zu__ beantworten__ gilt __sind__, __wie __weit __ist __es __fort geschritten__, __und __welche __Behandlungs möglichkeiten __bleiben __uns__? __Um__ das __zu __klären__, __müssen __wir __weitere __Tests __machen__. __Ich__ werde __Sie __an __einen __Spezialisten __überweisen__ und __Renee __wird__ für __die __Tests __einen __Termin __mit __Ihnen __vereinbaren__. __Wir __müssen __jetzt __schnell __handeln__; __je__ früher __wir __alles __wissen__, __desto__ besser __sind__ Ihre __Chancen__."_

Tanya legte ihre Hand auf meine und holte meine Aufmerksamkeit damit in die Gegenwart zurück. Behutsam drückte sie meine Finger, und ich formte mit dem Mund ein „Sorry". Verständnisvoll lächelnd nickte sie und zwinkerte kurz, als wollte sie ‚Schon okay' sagen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ähnlich. Details wurden erörtert und Experten gaben ihre Meinung dazu ab. Sowohl der Staatsanwalt wie auch Tanya feuerten Fragen über Fragen an die jeweilige Person im Zeugenstand ab. Am Ende des Tages fühlte ich mich benommen und wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause. Ich wollte von all den Symptomen, dem weiteren Fortschreiten des Krebses und der Verschlechterung seines Gesundheitszustands nichts mehr hören. Irgendwann versuchten sie es tatsächlich so hinzustellen, als wäre Jasper nicht in der Lage gewesen, bezüglich seines Gesundheitszustandes eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, und ich hätte ihn dazu genötigt. Ich wollte lachen – lachen und weinen zugleich, denn nicht ich hatte ihn überreden müssen zu sterben, es war genau andersherum gewesen.

_Jasper __lehnte__ sich __im__ Stuhl __zurück__, __der __quietschte__, __als __er __sein __Gewicht __verlagerte__. __Er __zog __frustriert __an __seinen__ Haaren__ und __stieß __ein __Knurren__ aus__. __Ich__ ging __auf __ihn __zu__, __stellte __eine __Tasse __Tee __neben __die __Tastatur __und __schlang__ meine __Arme __um__ seinen __Hals__. „__Mach __mal __eine __Pause__, __Liebster__. __Du__ tust __schon __seit __Stunden __nichts __anderes__", __murmelte __ich__._

_Mit __einem __Seufzen __legte __er__ eine __Hand __in __meinen __Nacken__, __und__ seine __Finger __spielten __abwesend __mit __meinen __Haaren__. „__Ich__ weiß__, __Baby__. __Ich__ kann __einfach__ nicht__… __ich__ muss __es __versuchen__… __es _muss _einfach_ irgendetwas_ geben__, __das __ich__ tun __kann__…"_

_Ich __drückte __ihn __fester __an __mich __und __schloss __meine __Augen__, __als __seine __Stimme __brach__. __Meine __eigene __drohte __mich __ebenfalls __im__ Stich __zu__ lassen__, __als __ich __antwortete__. „__Ich__ weiß__, __Jazz__. __Wir __haben __uns __jede __Webseite __angesehen__, __jeden __Artikel__ gelesen__, __den __wir __in __die __Finger __bekommen __konnten__, __haben __jedes __Tumor zentrum__ und __jeden __Doktor__ angerufen__. __Alle __sagen __das __Gleiche__. __Ich __wünschte__… __ich__…"_

_An __der __Stelle __begannen __bei __uns __beiden __die __Tränen __zu__ fließen__. __Jasper __drehte __sich__ leicht __in__ seinem __Stuhl__ und __zog __mich __zu __sich__, __bis __ich __mit __gespreizten __Beinen __auf __seinem__ Schoß __saß__. __Mich __umarmend __vergrub__ er__ sein __Gesicht __an __meinem __Hals__, __und __wir __hielten __einander __einfach__ nur __fest__. __Seit__ seine __Diagnose __bestätigt __worden __war__, __drohten __unsere __Gefühle __ständig __über zu schäumen__._

_Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs__ – __Stadium__ IV__._

_Der __Arzt __hatte __uns __erklärt__, __der__ Krebs __hätte __bereits __Metastasen __in __der __Leber __so wie __im __Bauch gewebe __gebildet __und __Jaspers __Überlebens chancen __wären __gering __bis __nicht __existent__. „__Sechs __Monate __bis __zu__ einem __Jahr__… __und__ das __bestenfalls__", __waren __seine __genauen __Worte__ gewesen__._

„_Ich__ liebe __dich__, __Edward__. __Bitte __vergiss __das__ niemals__."_

_Ich __drückte __ihn __noch __fester __an__ mich __und__ zwang __meine __Stimme __dazu__, __zu__ funktionieren__, __auch __wenn __ich __kaum__ mehr __als __ein __Flüstern__ zu stande __brachte__. „__Ich __liebe __dich __auch__, __Jazz__. __Ich__ habe__ Angst__, __Baby__."_

_Er __seufzte__, __wobei __sein __Atem __federleicht __über __meinen __Nacken __strich__. „__Ich __weiß__, __Sweetheart__. __Ich __doch __auch__."_

_Wir __blieben __eine __lange __Zeit __in __den __Armen__ des __anderen__ sitzen__, __in __der __keiner __von __uns __sprach__._

„_Edward__… __ich__… __du__ musst __mir __etwas __versprechen__."_

_Er__ lehnte __sich __zurück__, __damit __er __mich __ansehen __konnte __und__ ich __sah__, __wie __sich __die __unterschiedlichsten __Emotionen __in __seinen __Augen __bekämpften__ – __Furcht__, __Liebe__, __Entschlossenheit__. __Stirn runzelnd__ fuhr __ich __mit __meinen__ Fingern __durch __seine __Haare__, __um__ ihn __zu __ermutigen__. „__Worum__ geht __es__, __Jazz__?"_

_Kurz__ schloss __er __seine __Augen__, __und__ an__ der __Art__ und __Weise__, __wie __sich__ sein __Kiefer __anspannte__ und __er __den __Druck__ seiner __Arme __um__ mich __verstärkte __wusste __ich__, __dass __es __nichts __Gutes __war__, __was __er __mir __zu__ sagen __hatte__. __Er__ bereitete __sich __darauf __vor__, __es __zu __sagen __und __mich__, __es __zu__ hören__. __Mein __Herz __schlug __vor __Angst __schneller__ – __eigentlich __konnten __die __Dinge __doch __nicht __noch__ schlimmer__ werden__, __als __sie __es __bereits __waren__, __oder__?_

_Seine__ Augen __öffnend __blickte __er__ direkt __in __meine__, __als __er __zu __sprechen __begann__. „__Ich __will __mein __Leben __nicht __unnötig __verlängern__, __Edward__. __Ich __will __nicht __mit __dem __ganzen __Schmerz __bis __zu__ dem__ Punkt __leben__, __wo __es__ längst __kein __Leben __mehr __ist__. __Die __Medizin __hat __ihre __Grenzen__ und__…" __Er __schluckte__, __und __seine __Stimme __war__ deutlich __leiser__, __als __er __weiter sprach__. „__Ich__ möchte __die __Welt __auf__ meinem__ eigenen __Weg __verlassen__. __Ohne__ übermäßige __Schmerzen__, __aber __dafür__ mit __Würde__. __Nicht __angeschlossen __an __alle __möglichen __Schläuche__ und __unter __solchen __Qualen__, __dass__ ich__ nicht __mehr __weiß__, __wer__ ich __bin__."_

_Ich__ schüttelte __meinen __Kopf__, __konnte __einfach __nicht __glauben__, __was__ ich __gerade __gehört __hatte__. __Wieso __redete __er __über __das__ Sterben __als __seinen __Weg__, __wenn__ er __genau __das __doch__ eigentlich __bekämpfen __sollte__? __Im __Hintergrund __war __eine __Stimme __zu __hören__, __und __es __dauerte __ein __paar __Sekunden__, __bis __mir __bewusst __wurde__, __dass __es __meine __war__, __die __wieder __und__ wieder__ „__Nein__" __sagte__. __Ich __versuchte__, __von __seinem __Schoß __zu __klettern__, __doch __er __hielt __mich __zu __fest __umschlungen__, __als__ dass __ich __mich __bewegen __konnte__._

_Mit __seinen __Augen __flehte __er __mich __an__. „__Edward__, _bitte_, __bitte __hör __mich __an__, __Baby__. __Ich __habe __gesehen__, __was__ dieser __Krebs __einem __Menschen __antun__ kann__. __Ich __habe__ dabei __zu gesehen__, __wie __mein __Onkel__ daran __eingegangen __ist__, __wie __er __vor __meinen __Augen __immer __weniger __wurde__ – __ich __habe __mit erlebt__, __welche __Qualen__ er __tagtäglich__ erleiden __musste__. __Ich __kann__ das __nicht__. __Ich __will __nicht__, __dass _du _das __durchstehen __musst__. __Es __ist __einfach __zu__viel__, __Sweetheart__. __In __dieser __Art__ Tod__ gibt __es__ keine __Würde__. __Versteh__ doch __bitte__…"_

Tanya hielt mir ein Kleenex hin und stupste mich leicht mit dem Ellbogen an, damit ich es annahm. Erst da registrierte ich, dass mir die Tränen über die Wangen strömten. Der Richter ordnete eine Pause an und erklärte, wir würden am folgenden Morgen weitermachen. Langsam stand ich auf, nur um von mehreren Seiten umarmt zu werden, weil meine Familie mich plötzlich umringte. Immer wieder hörte ich wie jemand, „Es tut mir leid, so leid", sagte, aber ich konnte nicht ausmachen, wessen Stimme es war – ich fühlte mich wie in einem Nebel gefangen, aus dem ich nicht entkommen konnte. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, wer es war, den ich in _meinen_ Armen hielt, ich wusste bloß, dass dessen Körper ebenso von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt wurde wie meiner. Es tat einfach nur so unglaublich _weh_, ich vermisste _ihn_ so sehr.

Schließlich klopfte Tanya mir leicht auf die Schulter und sagte, sie würde mich am nächsten Morgen vor dem Gericht wiedersehen. Sie erklärte mir, ich sollte versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, weil die Möglichkeit bestand, dass ich aussagen musste. Ich nickte daraufhin bloß. Dad begann, uns alle zum Auto zu führen, das draußen bereits auf uns wartete, und dieses Mal mussten wir uns einen Weg durch die Presseleute bahnen. Da ich Carlisles Sohn war, war es eine große Sache, dass ich des Mordes angeklagt wurde. Ebenso wie Esme war er ein angesehenes Mitglied der Gemeinde. Bereits mein Outing und meine spätere Heirat mit Jasper waren ein Skandal gewesen – unsere Ehe wurde zwar nicht anerkannt, aber wir hatten trotzdem eine Zeremonie abgehalten, bei der nur unsere Familien und Freunde anwesend gewesen waren.

Wir gaben keinen Kommentar ab – wir hatten bereits alles gesagt, was wir wollten. Bevor wir der Presse neues Futter lieferten, wollten wir das Gerichtsurteil abwarten. Nachdem wir schließlich Zuhause angekommen waren, ging ich zur Couch und setzte mich darauf. Eins der Kissen nehmend drückte ich es fest an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht darin, um meine Tränen zu verbergen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Herz brechen – erneut. Alice kuschelte sich an mich, nahm mich in die Arme und lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Wie immer beruhigte mich ihre bloße Anwesenheit auch heute. Normalerweise war sie ein wahres Energiebündel und quatschte über jedes Thema, das ihr in den Sinn kam, aber in Zeiten wie diesen hatte sie eine ruhige Stärke – eine, auf die ich begonnen hatte, mich zu stützen und für die ich dankbar war. Sie hatte vom ersten Tag an hinter Jasper und mir gestanden und sie war mir eine große Stützte gewesen, als ich mich damals geoutet hatte. Dafür liebte ich sie, und für all die anderen Sachen, die sie ganz einfach ausmachten.

Nach einer Weile kam meine Mom mit einem Teller voller Sandwiches ins Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt von meinem Dad, der ein Tablett mit Tassen, einem Zuckertopf, einem Milchkännchen und einer Kanne Tee trug. Sie stellten alles auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und setzten sich neben mich auf die Couch. Keiner von uns fing ein Gespräch an, während wir aßen, wir hatten mehr als genug damit zu tun, den Tag zu verdauen, genauso wie das Essen.

Als wir fertig waren, drückte ich Alice einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entschuldigte mich. Ich musste ein Versprechen einhalten. Mom stand auf, um mich zu umarmen, und Dad legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm. Sie wussten genau, wie schwer das alles für mich war, und im Gegenzug wusste ich, dass sie für mich da sein würden, sollte ich sie brauchen; es war nichts, was erneut erwähnt werden musste.

In meinem Zimmer zog ich meine Jacke aus und hängte sie auf den Bügel, bevor ich mich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag an meinen Schreibtisch setzte. Über Jaspers Gesicht streichend wünschte ich mir, dass ich ihn festhalten könnte, bloß noch ein einziges Mal. „Ich liebe dich, Jasper."

_Jaspers __Arme __schlangen __sich __von __hinten __um__ mich__, __als __ich __zusammengekrümmt __vor __dem__ Computer __saß __und __verzweifelt __versuchte__, __etwas__ – _irgend was_ – __zu __finden__, __das __uns__ helfen __könnte__ – __ein __Wunder__, __um__ ihn __zu __heilen__. __Ich __wollte __mich __einfach __nicht __damit __abfinden__, __dass __er __sterben __würde__ – __und __vor __allem__ wollte __ich __nicht__, __dass __er __sich __das __Leben__ nahm__. __Ich __wollte __ihn_ hier _haben__, __bei _mir_. __Immer__. _Für immer_, __wie __wir __es__ uns __vor __all __den __Jahren __gegenseitig __versprochen __hatten__. __Es __konnte __einfach __nicht__ schon __vorbei __sein__. __Ich __wollte __einfach __nicht __akzeptieren__, __dass __wir __uns __dem __End e__näherten__. __Ich __konnte __es __nicht__._

_Er __legte __sein __Kinn __auf __meine __Schulter __und __küsste __mich __leicht __auf __den __Hals__. „__Darlin__', __bitte__, __würdest __du__ mich __in __die __Kirche__ begleiten__?"_

_Ich__ schnaubte__ empört __und__ schüttelte __meinen __Kopf__. __Jasper __hatte __begonnen__, __wieder __in __die __Kirche __zu __gehen__, __nachdem__ er __die __Diagnose__ erhalten __hatte__ – __er __war __seit __seinem __Outing __nicht __mehr __dort__ gewesen__ – __und __hatte __lange __Gespräche __mit __dem __Pastor __der __Kirche__geführt__, __die__ seine __Familie __besuchte__. __Seine __Mutter __war __begeistert__ gewesen__, __dass __er __wieder __hinging__, __ebenso __wie __sein __Dad__. __Vor __Jahren __war __ich __auch __noch __zur __Kirche __gegangen__ – __aber __wie __Jasper __hatte __ich __damit__ aufgehört__, __nachdem __ich__ mich __geoutet __hatte__. __Zu __der __Zeit __hatte__ es __sich __so__ angefühlt__, __als __hätte __die __Kirche __mich __aufgegeben__ und __eigentlich __fühlte __ich__ auch __heute __noch __so__. __Es __kam__ mir __vor__, __als __hätte _Gott_ mich__ aufgegeben__ – __uns __beide__. __Daher __lehnte __ich__ es __ab__, __Jasper __zu __begleiten__, __denn __wenn __es __einen __Gott __gab__, __warum __ließ __er __zu__, __dass __so__ etwas__ passierte__? __Natürlich __versuchte __Jasper__ weiterhin __jede __Woche__, __mich __um zustimmen__._

_Ein __schweres __Seufzen __verließ__ seine __Lippen__. „__Baby__, __bitte__? __Du __musst __damit __aufhören__. __Wir __haben __uns __bereits __alles __angesehen__; __wir __wissen __beide__, __was __geschehen__ wird__. __Die __Schmerzmittel__, __die __der __Doc __mir __verordnet__ hat__, __schaffen __es __kaum__ noch__, __mich __über __den__ Tag __zu __bringen__, __und __es __wird __nur__ schlimmer __werden__. __Komm __mit __mir__, __vielleicht __verschafft__ es __auch __dir __ein __bisschen __Frieden__."_

_Stur__ mit__ dem__ Kopf __schüttelnd __drehte __ich __mich __auf__ dem __Stuhl __um__. „__Nein__… __ich__ kann __nicht__. __Es __tut __mir __leid__… __es __ist __bloß__… __ich __kann __nicht__."_

_Von__ all __den __Dingen__, __nach__ denen__ er__ mich __jemals __gefragt__ hatte__, __konnte __ich__ genau __diese __Sache __nicht __für __ihn __tun__. __Und __das __war __so__, __weil __ich __langsam__ zu __realisieren __begann__ – __wenn __auch __widerstrebend__ – __dass __er __recht __hatte__. __Es __gab __nur __einen __einzigen __Weg__, __wie __es __für__ ihn __zu __Ende __gehen __würde__. __Die__ Wahl __lag__ darin__, __wie __er __dahin __kam__._

_Meinen __Kopf __hebend__ fokussierte __ich__ mit __meinen __Augen __die __Decke__, __um __mich __vom __Weinen __abzuhalten__. __Er__ musste __meine __Tränen __nicht __schon __wieder __sehen__. __Einen __zitternden __Atemzug __nehmend __senkte __ich __meine __Augen__, __bis __ich __auf__ seine __traf__, __umschloss__ sein __Gesicht __mit __beiden __Händen __und__ küsste __ihn __zärtlich__._

„_Geh __du__, __Jazz__. __Wenn __es __dir __Frieden__ verschafft__, __geh __bitte__. __Nur __ich__… __ich __kann __nicht__, __es __tut __mir __leid__."_

_Er__ küsste__ mich __erneut__, __flüsterte__ mir __ein__ „__Ich __liebe __dich__" __zu __und __ging __zur __Kirche__. __Die __paar __Stunden__, __die __er __weg __war__, __verbrachte__ ich__ am__ Computer__, __um__ nach __Informationen __über __Sterbebegleitung__, __Sterbehilfe__ und __alles __andere__, __das__ mir __einfiel__ und __eventuell __nützlich __für __uns __sein __könnte__, __zu __suchen__._

Seufzend legte ich den Stift nieder und streckte meine müden Muskeln. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf den Kalender – den ich in den letzten Wochen rigoros ignoriert hatte. Sobald ich das Datum sah, erstarrte ich. Ich konnte nicht atmen und nicht denken – zur Hölle, mir war so, als hörte sogar mein Herz für einen Moment auf zu schlagen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein seltsames, würgendes Geräusch– ich konnte nicht lokalisieren woher es kam oder von wem; mein Gehirn weigerte sich zu funktionieren, während ich weiterhin den blöden Kalender anstarrte. Undeutlich bekam ich mit, dass mein Körper zu zittern begann, Tränen über meine Wangen strömten und meine Sicht sich verschleierte, aber es drang nicht wirklich zu meinem Verstand durch. Erst als sich Arme um meine Schultern legten und ich an einen Körper gezogen wurde – er war weich und verströmte einen Geruch nach Lavendel und Vanille; es war nicht _seiner_ – realisierte ich, dass die seltsamen Geräusche von mir kamen und ich erneut weinte. Ich klammerte mich an meine Mom, die sanft auf mich einredete und mir in dem Versuch, mich zu beruhigen, über den Kopf streichelte.

„Ich weiß, Liebling, ich weiß… shhh", summte sie leise.

Mich an ihr festhaltend nahm ich tiefe Atemzüge, um mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich hatte vergessen – oder besser gesagt verdrängt – dass am heutigen Tag unser Zwölfjähriges gewesen wär.

„Ich kann das nicht machen… ich kann nicht. Er hat mich verlassen… warum hat er mich allein gelassen? Er fehlt mir so sehr, Mom, es tut weh… so _sehr_."

„Edward, Liebling. Ich weiß, wie schwer das für dich ist, und es tut mir so leid. Wenn es einen Weg geben würde, dir dein Leid zu nehmen und dir Jasper zurückzugeben, gesund und munter – ich würde es sofort machen. Du weißt, ich würde es tun. Und wenn Jasper eine Wahl gehabt hätte, eine _richtige_ Wahl, hätte er dich nie zurückgelassen, das weißt du. Er hat dich mit jeder Faser geliebt."

Mich von ihr lösend setzte ich mich aufrecht hin und betrachtete Jaspers Foto auf meinem Schreibtisch. Mit dem Finger zeichnete ich die Konturen seines wunderschönen Gesichts nach und nickte. „Ich weiß, dass er das getan hat, Mom. Ich weiß. Es ist bloß…" Verärgert wischte ich meine Tränen weg und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Dies hätte eine Zeit zum Feiern sein sollen. Wir wollten in den Urlaub fahren, zusammen durch Europa reisen. Wir hatten es geplant, dafür gespart und uns darauf gefreut. Und nun… nun…"

Sie lächelte mich traurig an, ihre eigenen Gefühle des Verlustes und des Kummers schimmerten deutlich in ihren Augen, während sie mit den Fingerrücken über meine Wange strich. „Liebling, ich weiß." Sich aufrichtend hielt sie mir ihre Hand entgegen. „Kommst du mit? Es gibt da etwas, das du sehen musst."

Seufzend schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt, und mir tat alles weh – sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. „Nein, danke, Mom. Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung…"

„Edward, komm mit, bitte." Ihr Ton duldete keine Widerrede, also stand ich auf und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo Carlisle und Alice bereits warteten. Im Fernseher war der DVD-Kanal eingestellt, aber der Schirm zeigte einfach nur ein blaues Bild. Kurz wunderte ich mich, was vor sich ging, als Mom mich auch schon zwischen Alice und sich auf die Couch zog. Sie nickte Dad zu, der daraufhin auf ‚Play' drückte.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich Jaspers Abbild auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen sah, meine Hand fuhr zu meinem Mund, und erneut schossen Tränen in meine Augen. Mein wunderschöner Ehemann lächelte in die Kamera – und mich an. Im Hintergrund seiner Augen konnte ich den Schmerz erkennen, und wie er diese strahlend blauen Iriden zu trüben drohte. Aber da war er, lächelnd und besser aussehend als in den letzten Wochen seines Lebens. Ich warf einen Blick zu Mom, die ebenfalls lächelte, mein Bein tätschelte und mit der anderen Hand zum Fernseher deutete.

Er grinste sein schiefes Grinsen – das eine, das meine Knie immer weich werden ließ, wenn er es aufsetzte – und winkte mir zu. _„__Hey__ Darlin__'. __Wenn __du__ dies __siehst__, __heißt __das__, __dass __ich__ nicht __da __bin__, __um__ unser __Zwölfjähriges__ mit __dir __zu __feiern__, __und __das __tut __mir __wirklich__ leid__. __Aber __es __heißt __auch__, __dass __Esme__, __Carlisle__ und __Alice __bei __dir __sitzen __und__ zuschauen__."_ Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf – es wirkte gespenstisch, wie er es bei jedem wiederholte, als wäre er hier bei uns, und nicht in einer Aufnahme, die in unserem Haus gemacht worden war.

„_Ich __weiß__, __dass __sie __für __dich __da__ sein __werden__, __wenn __ich __es __nicht __mehr __kann__, __aber __ich __wollte__, __dass __du __es __ein __letztes __Mal __von __mir __hörst__. __Ich__ liebe __dich__, __Edward__ Anthony __Cullen__, __mit __meinem __ganzen __Herzen__. __Für __immer __und __ewig__. __Ich __wünschte__ nur__, __unser __für __immer __hätte __etwas __länger __gedauert__."_

„Ich auch. Ich liebe dich auch, Jasper", wisperte ich.

Esme drückte mein Bein sanft, während Alice sich enger an mich kuschelte und wie üblich, ihren Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte. Meinen Arm um sie schlingend legte ich meinen Kopf auf ihren. Wir sahen gemeinsam zu, wie Jasper über einige der Dinge redete, die wir in der Vergangenheit gemeinsam erlebt hatten und wie dankbar er für alles war, was wir gehabt hatten. Nach einer Weile verließ Carlisle den Raum, gefolgt von Alice und Esme, die mich noch umarmten und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückten, bevor sie gingen.

Das Timing wirkte seltsam, denn während sie das Zimmer verließen, schwieg Jasper und lächelte nur geduldig. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen sprach er weiter. _„__Edward__, __ich __kann __dir __gar __nicht __sagen__, __wie __leid __mir __das __alles __tut__. __Ich __liebe __dich __so __sehr__, __und __bin__ so __verdammt __stolz __auf __dich __und__ dankbar__, __dass __du __das __alles __für __mich__ tust__. __Ich __weiß__, __wie __schwer__ es __dir __gefallen __ist__, __diese__ Dinge__ zu __akzeptieren __und __mir __meinen __Wunsch __zu __erfüllen__."_

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, seufzte hörbar und streckte seine Hand der Kamera entgegen, als wollte er mich berühren. Ich fand mich vor dem Fernseher kniend wieder, meine Hand suchte die seine, während stumme Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen. Es schien, als könnte ich sie nicht aufhalten, und ich wusste auch nicht, warum ich es versuchen sollte. Meine Trauer war einfach noch zu frisch.

„_Ich __weiß__, __es __besteht __die__ Möglichkeit__, __dass __du __angeklagt __wirst__, __weil __du__ mir __beim__ Sterben __geholfen __hast__, __Baby__. __Wir __haben __über __dieses __Risiko __gesprochen__ und __gemeinsam __entschieden__, __es __auf __diese __Weise __zu __machen__… __aber __trotzdem__. __Vielen __Dank__. __Du __warst __schon __immer __viel __stärker__ als __die __Leute __es __dir __zugetraut __haben__, __und __du__ wirst __diese __Stärke __dafür __brauchen__, __Liebling__. __Ich __wünschte __bloß__, __ich __könnte __da__ sein __und __dir __dabei __helfen__, __allerdings__ wärst __du__ dann __gar __nicht __erst __in __dieses __Schlamassel __geraten__, __nicht __wahr__?"_

Nervös grinsend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare – meine eigenen sehnten sich danach, das an seiner Stelle tun zu können. Stattdessen ballte sich meine Hand zur Faust, und ich presste sie auf mein Herz. Wie konnte es sich gleichzeitig so gut anfühlen und doch so schmerzen, ihn zu sehen?

„_Es __tut __mir __so__ leid__, __dass __du __all __das__ durchstehen __musst__, __Edward__. __Und __es __tut __mir __leid__, __dass__ ich __am __Ende __doch __unseren __Jahrestag__ versäume__. __Wir __hatten __so __viele __Pläne__, __nicht __wahr__? __Wir __wollten __zuerst __nach __London__, __die __ägyptische__ Ausstellung __im __britische __Museum__ besuchen__, __und __du__ hättest __endlich __die __echte __Rosetta __Stone __zu__ sehen __bekommen__."_

Er lächelte mir zärtlich zu, und ich konnte nicht anders, als zurücklächeln, während ich an all die Pläne dachte, die wir gemacht hatten. Er hatte davon gesprochen, Stonehenge und einige andere interessante Orte zu besuchen, bevor wir die Fähre nach Calais nehmen würden – keiner von uns wollte den Zug nehmen, wir bevorzugten den gemächlicheren Reiseweg mit der Fähre. Wir hatten nach Paris fahren wollen, um dort den Louvre und einige andere Museen zu besichtigen. Als nächstes hatte Deutschland angestanden, wo wir uns Plätze ansehen wollten, die für Jasper interessant waren, den der Zweite Weltkrieg immer fasziniert hatte.

Die Reise hätte an die zwei Monate dauern sollen und wäre in Venedig, Italien, zu Ende gegangen. Unsere Urlaubsanträge waren bereits genehmigt worden, drei Jahre hatten wir dafür gespart, um das Beste aus dieser Gelegenheit zu machen, die man nur einmal im Leben hatte.

Einmal im Leben… die Chance, die er nie bekommen hatte.

Dieser Gedanke fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, und ich krabbelte vom Fernseher zurück, um die Fernbedienung zu suchen, weil ich es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Jaspers Stimme, die meinen Namen sagte, hielt mich auf und brachte mich dazu, mich wieder zum Bildschirm umzudrehen. Er kannte mich nach all den Jahren, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten, zu genau. Als meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher richtete, sah ich Jasper auf den Knien, der Kamerawinkel war verändert, um ihn im Fokus zu behalten.

„_Edward__… __bitte __hör __mir __zu__, __Baby__. __Bitte__, __wirf __unsere __Pläne __nicht __über __den __Haufen__. __Ich __möchte__, __dass __du __diese __Reise __machst__, __wenn __das __alles __vorbei __ist__. __Geh__; __sieh __dir __die __Plätze __an__, __zu __denen __wir __gemeinsam__ wollten__. __Mache __Erinnerungen __für __uns __beide__, __Liebling__. __Ich __wünsche __es __mir __aus __vollstem __Herzen__, __dass __wir __zusammen __gehen __könnten__, __wie __wir __es __geplant__ hatten__, __aber __ich __werde__ auch __so __bei __dir __sein__, __Darlin__'. __Auf __jedem __Schritt __deines __Weges __werde __ich __dabei __sein__. __Ich __werde __immer __da __sein__. __Ich __liebe__ dich__."_

Mit vor Schock offenstehendem Mund starrte ich ihn an. Wie konnte er so etwas von mir verlangen? Hinzugehen und all die Dinge ohne ihn anzusehen? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein… das kann nicht dein Ernst sein… ich könnte nicht… nicht ohne dich…"

Seufzend vergrub Jasper die Finger in seinen Haaren, und er schien mich mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu betrachten. _„__Ich__ weiß__, __was __du __denkst__, __Baby__. __Aber __du__ kannst __und __du__ wirst__. __Außerdem __musst __du __nicht __alleine __gehen__. __Alice __hat __zugestimmt __dich __zu __begleiten__, __falls __du __Gesellschaft __wünschst__. __Du __musst __das __tun__, __Edward__ – __für __uns __beide__, __aber __am__ meisten __für __dich __selbst__. __Du __musst __dich __erinnern __wie __es __ist__ zu__ leben__, __das __Leben __zu _genießen, _so lange __du __es __kannst__. __Verschwende__ deine __Zeit __nicht__, __in dem__ du __dich __zu__ lange __versteckst__. __Ich __kenne __dich__. __Du__ wirst __versuchen__, __alles __alleine __zu __meistern__, __wenn __alles __vorbei __ist __und __kläglich __enden__. __Lass __deine __Familie __und __unsere __Freunde__ dir __bei stehen__, __Edward__. __Versprich __es __mir__."_

„Ich verspreche es, Jasper", wisperte ich nickend.

Er lächelte, als wüsste er, dass er bekommen hatte, was er wollte – mein Wort, niemanden von mir wegzustoßen, obwohl ich es wahrscheinlich doch versuchen würde. Ich wollte allein sein, ich wollte leiden. Doch er hatte Recht. Wenn überhaupt etwas, hätte mir sein Dahinscheiden klarmachen müssen, wie kurz das Leben sein konnte. Wir waren beide immer noch jung – Anfang Dreißig – und eigentlich sollte uns die Welt zu Füßen liegen.

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich neben ihm eine Bewegung, und jemand reichte Jasper seine Akustikgitarre. Er hielt sie für einen Moment fest und schloss mit einem Lächeln die Augen, ehe er mich erneut direkt ansah.

„_Diesen__ Song __habe __ich __vor __einigen __Wochen __gehört__, __und __ich __musste __dabei __an__ dich __denken__, __Darlin__'. __Ich __wollte __dir __dieses __letzte __Geschenk __geben__. __Achte __auf __den __Text __und __denk __daran__: __Für __immer__ und__ ewig__, __Baby__."_

Er begann auf der Gitarre zu klimpern, während ich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Boden direkt vor dem Fernseher saß. Ich hörte, wie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet wurde und leises Trippeln, bevor Alice sich neben mich setzte. Erneut schlang sie ihre Arme um mich, wie auch ich meine um sie legte. Ihr Kopf lag an meiner Schulter, während wir schweigend zuhörten und zusahen. Die einzigen Geräusche im Haus waren die von Jaspers Stimme und seiner Gitarre.

„_I__ will __not __take __my __love __away_

_When __praises __cease__ and __seasons __change_

_While __the __whole __world __turns __the __other __way_

_I __will __not __take __my__ love __away_

_I __will __not__ leave __you __all __alone__."_

Am Ende des Lieds hatten auch Mom und Dad den Raum wieder betreten. In der gleichen Pose wie Alice und ich saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch. Jasper ließ den letzten Akkord ausklingen und sah mich dann an. Sanft lächelnd und mit einem finalen „Ich liebe dich", nickte er der anderen Person erneut zu, ehe der Bildschirm wieder blau wurde.

Mom stand auf und kam zu uns herüber. Sich neben mich kniend umarmte sie mich fest. Ich schlang einen Arm um ihren Nacken und hielt sie eng an mich gedrückt. Dad ging hinter uns in die Hocke, damit er uns alle umarmen konnte, und wir blieben, uns aneinander festhaltend, so sitzen. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte ich mich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während ich versuchte, meine Emotionen irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ein paarmal die Nase hochziehend schenkte ich ihnen ein dünnes Lächeln und krächzte: „Danke. Für alles. Ich liebe euch alle so sehr."

Alice lächelte zurück, und zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich, dass sie ebenfalls geweint hatte. Mich komplett zu ihr drehend zog ich sie in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich auch, Edward", flüsterte sie. Beide, Mom und Dad wiederholten ihre Worte, was mich lächeln ließ. Als ich mich schließlich von Alice löste, nahm sie meine Hand in ihre und sah mich ernst an.

„Edward, ich habe Jasper ein Versprechen gegeben. Du kannst dir sicher denken, was es ist, aber ich möchte, dass du es auch von mir hörst. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht er und könnte deinen Ehemann auch niemals bei dieser Reise ersetzen, aber er hat mich gebeten, dich zu begleiten, wenn du Gesellschaft haben möchtest. Ich habe ihm gesagt, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wo ich doch genau weiß, was diese Reise euch beiden bedeutet hat, und ich weiß, er will, dass du gehst. Ich musste ihm versprechen, dafür zu sorgen, dass du diese Reise antrittst, egal ob ich dabei bin oder nicht. Er will, dass du versuchst, es zu genießen und dir die Sehenswürdigkeiten für ihn ansiehst, auch wenn du das nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen machen kannst."

Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, nickte ich bloß. Als ich ihre Finger durch mein Haar streichen spürte, drehte ich mich zu Mom um. Mit einem sanften Lächeln drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wie sie es immer gemacht hatte, wenn ich als kleines Kind aufgebracht gewesen war. Danach hatte ich mich immer besser gefühlt, und lächelnd realisierte ich, dass es noch immer diesen Effekt hatte.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend entschuldigte ich mich kopfschüttelnd. Dad legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und schenkte mir ein halbes Lächeln. „Sohn, du solltest versuchen dich auszuruhen und etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Du hast einen sehr langen, ermüdenden Tag hinter dir und einen weiteren vor dir. Du brauchst Ruhe", sagte er.

Seufzend nickte ich und stand auf. „Du hast recht, Dad. Ich sehe euch morgen früh, denke ich."

Nachdem ich jedem eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, ging ich in mein Zimmer und holte eins von Jaspers Lieblingsshirts und eine seiner Pyjamahosen aus dem Schrank. Ich musste ihn fühlen, ihm nahe sein – irgendwie. Einmal umgezogen schlüpfte ich unter die Decke und griff nach seinem Kissen, drückte es fest an mich – es roch zwar nicht mehr nach ihm, aber es war seins, und das war alles, was zählte. Das Foto von uns, welches auf dem Nachttisch stand – wir saßen Arm in Arm und aneinander gelehnt am Strand und betrachteten den Sonnenuntergang – starrte ich solange an, bis ich einschlief. Die ganze Nacht träumte ich von ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Aufwachen dauerte es eine Weile, bis ich wieder wusste, wo ich war. Der Traum hatte sich so real angefühlt, es schmerzte zu realisieren, dass Jasper nicht bei mir war und dass ich mich im Haus meiner Eltern befand, statt in unserem Bett. Sein Kissen einen Moment lang fest an mich gedrückt haltend stand ich schließlich mit einem schweren Seufzen auf. Ich fror – sowohl innen als auch außen – während ich mich für einen weiteren Tag vor Gericht fertig machte.

Dad zog mich zur Seite als wir zum Auto liefen und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Dankbar sah ich ihn an, schlang meinen Arm um seine Taille und wisperte ein leises „Danke, Dad." Er drückte meine Schulter kurz, lächelte traurig und nickte mir zu. Die Fahrt zum Gericht verbrachten wir schweigend, jeder von uns war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Die ganze Zeit über starrte ich aus dem Fenster und machte mir Sorgen darum, was mich höchstwahrscheinlich heute erwarten würde. Ich wollte nicht aussagen, aber Tanya und ich hatten entschieden, dass es besser wäre, sollten sie von mir hören wollen, was geschehen war. Sie hatte mir versprochen, wir würden versuchen, es ohne meine Aussage zu überstehen, aber ich vertraute ihrem Urteil.

Wieder einmal ignorierten wir die Presse und gingen ohne Umschweife direkt in den Gerichtssaal, wo Tanya bereits auf uns wartete. Während ich mich setzte, tätschelte sie lächelnd meinen Arm und gab mir so eine stille Bestätigung, dass wir es schaffen würden. Sie sagte, sie hätte eine Kopie der DVD erhalten, die Jasper mir hinterlassen hatte, mit einer handschriftlichen Notiz von ihm, das Video nur dann abzuspielen, wenn es nötig wäre. Jedoch war es ihm lieber, dass sie abgespielt wurde, anstatt mich in den Zeugenstand zu rufen. Ein paarmal schluckend versuchte ich, meine Gefühle beisammen zu halten und nickte ihr zustimmend zu.

Alle waren wieder gekommen und saßen hinter mir, wie sie es bereits am Vortag getan hatten. Mich umsehend entdeckte ich ein paar Leute, die ich nicht gleich erkannte, wie auch ein paar, die zu sehen ich nicht erwartet hatte.

Der Richter eröffnete die Verhandlung, und diesmal war Tanya diejenige, die die Zeugen aufrief. Sie benannte mehrere Zeugen: die beiden Ärzte, die wir aufgesucht hatten, wie auch die Pflegekräfte; Arbeitskollegen von Jasper – einschließlich Emmett, der eindeutig klarmachte, wie er zu diesem ganzen Verfahren stand. Der wichtigste Zeuge – zumindest wenn es nach Tanya ging – war Pastor Garrett, der Pfarrer der Kirche, zu der Jaspers Familie ging und mit dem Jasper über alles geredet hatte. Ich hatte den Mann erst einmal zuvor gesehen und das war auf Jaspers Beerdigung gewesen – aber ich hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Da ich nicht mit Jasper zur Kirche gegangen war und mich strikt geweigert hatte, bei der Beerdigung mit ihm zu reden, hatte es bisher keinen Kontakt zwischen uns gegeben. Tanya hatte mir erklärt, dass seine Aussagen genau deswegen so wertvoll waren.

Sie bat ihn darum, dem Gericht von Jasper zu erzählen – woher er ihn kannte und in welcher Beziehung er zu ihm gestanden hatte. Waren ihm dessen Krankheit und seine Wünsche, damit umzugehen, bekannt gewesen? Hatte er irgendeine Beziehung zum Angeklagten geführt? Leise erklärte Garrett alles, beantwortete jede Frage, die an ihn gerichtet wurde, sowohl von Tanya als auch vom Staatsanwalt. Ihn über Jasper reden zu hören war schwierig, aber es zeigte mir auch etwas, das ich vorher nicht hatte sehen wollen. Jasper hatte – trotz der vielen _anschaulichen_ Gespräche mit Gott, die ich mit angehört hatte, wenn er dachte, ich würde schlafen – seinen Frieden mit allem geschlossen. Am Ende hatte er sein Schicksal akzeptiert. Er hatte um Vergebung für die Fehler gebeten, die er gemacht hatte und die ihm angetan worden waren – einschließlich jener, die uns dafür verurteilt hatten, was wir waren. Das war etwas, zu dem ich selbst nicht in der Lage gewesen war.

Garrett sprach voller Respekt und Ehrfurcht über meinen Ehemann, und dafür wollte ich ihm danken. Hoffentlich würde ich die Chance dazu bekommen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause – während der Tanya erklärte, ihrer Meinung nach wäre es besser, dem Gericht die Aufnahme zu zeigen, die Jasper mir hinterlassen hatte, dem ich schlussendlich zustimmte – wurden ein Fernseher und ein DVD-Player in den Raum gebracht. Man konnte die Anspannung in der Luft spüren, beinahe jeden Herzschlag hören und jedes Schnappen nach Luft, als Jaspers Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Mein komplettes Wesen war auf den Schirm konzentriert, und obwohl ich es bereits letzten Abend gesehen hatte, konnte ich meine Reaktionen darauf nicht kontrollieren. Tanya musste nach meiner Hand greifen, damit ich ruhig auf meinem Platz sitzen blieb. Dabei wollte ich nichts anderes machen als weinen, schreien, mit ihm diskutieren und ihn anflehen, doch bitte zu mir zurückzukehren – auch wenn das unmöglich war.

Ich hörte nicht, was gesagt wurde, nachdem das Video gestoppt worden war, sah nicht, wie jeder aufstand und ging. Emmett und Dad waren nötig, um mich hochzuziehen und mir dabei zu helfen in einen Nebenraum zu gehen, in dem wir warten sollten, während die Entscheidung über mein Leben getroffen wurde.

Am Fenster sitzend starrte ich nach draußen, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas oder irgendwen wahrzunehmen, weil mein Verstand zu dem letzten Tag zurückging, den Jasper und ich gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

_Wir__ saßen __auf __der __Verandaschaukel __und __sahen __dabei __zu__, __wie __die __untergehende __Sonne __den __Himmel __in __Flammen __setzte__. __Ich __hielt __Jasper __in __meinen __Armen__, __während __er __an __mir __lehnte__. __Sein __Kopf__ lag__ an __meiner __Schulter__, __während __meiner __auf __seinem __ruhte__. __Bereits__ am __Tag __zuvor __hatte __er __sich __von __seiner __Familie __und __seinen __Freunden__ verabschiedet__. __Der __heutige __Tag __war __nur __für __uns__ – __ein__ letzter__, __gemeinsamer __Tag__, __bevor __er __mich __verlassen __würde__, __bevor __er __diese __Welt __für __immer __verlassen __würde__. __Es __war __etwas__, __das__ wir __unendlich __diskutiert __hatten__; __wie __er __gehen __wollte__, __was __er __tun __wollte__, __wenn __dieser __letzte __Moment __gekommen __war__. __Ein __Teil __von __mir __war __froh__, __dass __der__ Tag __da __war__. __Sein __Zustand __hatte __sich __rapide __verschlechtert__, __seine __Schmerzen __waren __auf __ein __Level __gestiegen__, __bei__ dem __das __Morphium __nicht __mehr __ausreichend __wirkte__, __und __er __hatte __noch __mehr __Gewicht__ verloren__ – __etwas__, __das __jetzt __leicht __zu __erkennen __war__. __Die __meiste __Zeit __sah __er __hager__, __müde __und __gequält__ aus__._

_Obwohl __es __sein __Wunsch __gewesen __war__, __diese __Welt __zu__ verlassen__, __wusste __ich__, __dass __er __meinetwegen __länger __ausgehalten__ hatte __als __ursprünglich __geplant__. __Er __hatte __mir __die __nötige __Zeit __gewährt__, __die __Dinge __zu __akzeptieren__, __etwas__, __in__dem__ ich __viel __langsamer__ war __als __er__ – __es __war __egoistisch __von __mir__, __und __ich __hasste __mich __dafür__. __Ich __hatte __Angst__, __ihn __gehen zu lassen__; __ich__ brauchte__ ihn __zu __sehr__ – __aber __am __Ende __konnte__ ich __ihn __nicht __halten __und __hatte __begonnen__, __mich __von __ihm __zu __verabschieden__._

_Heute __Abend __jedoch __sah __er __bei nahe __entspannt__ aus__, __ein __sanftes __Lächeln __umspielte__ seine __Lippen__, __während __er__ dabei __zu sah__, __wie __sich __die __Farben __am __Himmel __von __einem__ feurigen __Rot__, __das __den __Himmel __durch zog__, __zu __einem__ Indigo blau __änderten__, __nach dem __die __Sonne__ schließlich __untergegangen __war__. __Wir __hatten __seine __Dosis __Morphium__ bereits __erhöht__, __und __es __war __deutlich __zu __sehen__, __dass __er __jetzt __weniger __Schmerzen__ hatte__, __wenn __er __auch __nicht __vollkommen __frei __davon __war__._

_Am__ Morgen __brachten __wir__ die __letzten __Worte __unserer__ gemeinsamen __Reise __zu __Papier__, __so__ wie __er __es __gewünscht__ hatte__. __Der __Rest__ blieb __für __mich__ allein __übrig__, __und __ich __hatte __ihm__ versprochen__, __es __zu __tun__. __Durch __unsere __Nachforschungen __hatten __wir __herausgefunden__, __dass __dort__, __wo__ wir __lebten__, __Sterbehilfe__ nicht __legal __war__, __und__ dass __es __ein __Thema __war__, __zu __dem__ viele __Leute__ eine __Meinung__ hatten__, __von __dem __aber __kaum__ jemand __genug__ wusste__. __Es __gab __nur __wenige __Fälle__, __die __die __Geschichte __derjenigen__ erzählten__, __die __sich__ dieser __Wahl __gestellt__ hatten__ – __endloses __Leid __zu__ ertragen __oder __das __Leben__ – __oder __den __Tod__, __sollte__ man __wohl __besser __sagen__ – __in __die __eigenen __Hände __zu __nehmen__. __Er__ wollte __unsere __Geschichte__ erzählen__, __um __der __Welt __beide__ Seiten __zu __zeigen__ – __die __Seite __des __Menschen__, __der __sein __Leben __in __die __eigene __Hand __nahm __und __die __des jenigen__, __der __zurück blieb__. __Wir __waren __uns__ des __Risikos__, __das __ich __in __dieser __Sache __auf __mich __nahm__, __durchaus__ bewusst__, __und __dies __war __die __eine __Sache__, __die __er __am__ meisten __bedauerte__, __obwohl __ich __ihm __versichert __hatte__, __dass __ich __es __um__ seinet willen __tun __wollte__. __Es __war __für __uns __beide __wichtig __geworden__ – __und __um __ehrlich __zu __sein__, __hoffte __ein __Teil __von __mir __ins geheim__ darauf__, __dass__ ich __für __schuldig __befunden __wurde __und __die __Konsequenzen__ erleiden __musste__, __die __erlauben __würden__, __wieder __mit __ihm__ zusammen __zu __sein__, __auch __wenn __ich __das __ihm__ gegenüber __nie __zugeben __würde__. __Mit __diesem __Wissen__, __da __war __ich __mir __sicher__, __hätte __er __es __niemals __durchgezogen__, __sondern __lieber __bis __zum__ bitteren __Ende__ gelitten__ – __und __das __war __etwas__, __womit__ ich __nicht __leben __konnte__._

_Den __Rest __des __Tages__ verbrachten __wir __einfach __nur __damit__, __ohne __Unterbrechungen __von __außerhalb __unserer __kleinen __Seifenblase __zusammen __zu __sein__, __selbst __die __Telefone __hatten __wir __abgeschaltet__. __Er __wollte __über __unsere __Vergangenheit__ sprechen__, __also __schwelgten __wir __in __den __Erinnerungen __an __die __glücklichen __Dinge__, __die __wir __in __unseren__ vielen __gemeinsamen__ Jahren __erlebt __hatten__. __Wir __sagten __uns __unzählige __Male__, __dass __wir __uns __liebten__ – __tauschten __Küsse __und __Liebkosungen __aus__; __alles__, __was __dem__ anderen __mitteilte__, __dass __er __geliebt __wurde__._

_Ein __letztes __Mal __kochten __wir __zusammen__, __obwohl __er __kaum__ noch __etwas __essen __konnte__; __das __vertraute __Ritual __fühlte __sich __gut __an__ und __verknüpfte__ uns __mit __unserem __alten__ Selbst__. __Es __war__ ein __einfaches __Mahl__, __nur __gegrillter __Asparagus__, __Backkartoffeln __und __Rinderbraten__. __Es__ war __einfach__, __aber __es __war __sein __Leibgericht __und __es __war __seine __letzte __Mahlzeit__, __obwohl __ich __verzweifelt __versuchte__, __nicht __daran __zu __denken__._

_Nach __dem__ Essen __gingen __wir __nach __draußen__, __um__ den __Abendhimmel __zu__ betrachten__, __und __sobald __die __Sterne __zu__ sehen __waren__, __sprach __er __einen __Wunsch __aus__._

„_Star__light__, __star__bright__, __the__ first __star __I __see __tonight__. __I __wish__ I __may__, __I __wish__ I__ might__, __have __the wish __I__ wish __tonight__."_

_Danach__ schloss __er __seine __Augen__ und __ich__ verstärkte __den __Griff __meiner __Arme__ um__ ihn__, __küsste __ihn __auf __den __Kopf __und__ murmelte__: „__Was __hast __du __dir __gewünscht__?"_

_Leise__ summend __vergrub__ er __sich __tiefer __in __mir__. „__Wenn __ich __dir __das__ sagen __würde__, __Darlin__', __würde __mein __Wunsch __nicht __in __Erfüllung __gehen__, __oder__?"_

_Lächelnd __rieb __ich __seinen __Arm__. „__Ich__ vermute__, __da __hast __du __recht__."_

_Er__ drehte __sich __leicht__, __so dass __er __meine __Hand __nehmen __konnte __und __verschränkte __seine __Finger __mit __meinen__. __Er __seufzte__ leise__, __was __zufrieden __und__ traurig __zugleich__ klang__. __Seinen __Kopf __hebend __betrachtete __er __mich __für __einen __Moment__ eingehend__, __und __ich __blickte __ihn __ebenfalls __an__, __versuchte __mir __jedes __noch__ so __kleine __Detail__, __das __ich __finden __konnte__, __ein zu prägen__. __Ich __hob __meine __freie __Hand __an __seine __Wange __und __streichelte __mit __meinem __Daumen __über __seine __Haut__, __was __ihn __lächeln __ließ__._

„_Danke__, __Edward__, __dass __du __mich __so __sehr __liebst__, __um __mir __das __zu __geben__."_

_Ich__ schluckte __und __hatte __Mühe__, __den __Part __von __mir __zurück zu halten__, __der __egoistisch __sein __wollte__. __Weil __ich __nicht __in __der__ Lage __war __zu __sprechen__, __nickte __ich __bloß__. __Sanft __strichen __seine __Finger __über __meine __gerunzelte __Stirn __und __glättete __sie__. „__Ich__ weiß__, __Darlin__", __wisperte __er__._

_Er __hob__ seinen __Kopf __und __presste__ seine __Lippen __zärtlich __auf __meine__. __Ein __leises__ Seufzen__ entwich __mir__, __während __ich __meine __Augen__ schloss __und __die __Geste__ zurück gab__, __versuchte__, __ihn __wissen __zu __lassen__, __wie __sehr __ich __ihn __tatsächlich __liebte__ – __immer __geliebt __hatte __und __lieben __würde__. __Für __immer__._

_Sich __so weit __zurück ziehend__, __dass __er __reden__ konnte__, __fragte __er__: „__Edward__?"_

„_Ja__, __Liebster__?"_

_Seine__ Augen__ suchten __nach __meinen__, __und__ ich __fühlte __mich__, __als __würde __ich __fallen__, __verlor __mich __in __dem__ Chaos __der __Emotionen__, __die __ich __in __ihnen __sah__ – __Hoffnung__, __Verzweiflung__, __Liebe__, __Entschlossenheit__, __Verlust__, __Leidenschaft__ – __und __ich __musste __ihn __fest __in __die __Arme__ schließen__, __um __meine __Bodenhaftung __nicht __zu __verlieren__._

„_Schlaf__ mit __mir__? __Ich __möchte __dich __noch __einmal __spüren__, __ein __letztes __Mal__."_

_Verzweifelt __versuchte __ich__, __etwas __zu __sagen__, __aber __am __Ende __konnte __ich __nur __nicken__. __Sich __aufsetzend __ließ __er __mich __zuerst __aufstehen__, __damit __ich __ihm__ aufhelfen __konnte__. __In__ den __letzten __Wochen__ waren __wir __wegen__ seiner __starken __Schmerzen__ nicht __oft __intim __gewesen__, __und __ein __Teil __von __mir __rebellierte __genau __deswegen __auch __jetzt __dagegen__. __Ein __anderer __Part __hieß __diesen __Gedanken __willkommen__, __nicht __um__ meiner __Erlösung __willen__, __sondern __um __ihn __ein __letztes __Mal __dabei __sehen__ zu __können__, __ihn __zu __spüren__ und __mich __auf __diese __Art __mit __ihm __zu __verbinden__. __Es __gäbe __mir __eine __weitere __Möglichkeit__, __mir __ein zu prägen__, __wie __er __sich __anfühlte__, __aussah__ und __sich __anhörte__, __wenn __er __kam__ – __wenn__ wir __uns __gegenseitig __Lust __bereiteten__._

_Zusammen__ gingen __wir __in __unser __Schlafzimmer__, __und__ so bald __wir __das __Bett __erreichten__, __fing __ich __an__, __ihn__ langsam __aus zu ziehen__ – __voller __Ehrfurcht__. __Meine __Finger__ und __Lippen __verwöhnten __jeden __Zentimeter __seiner __Haut__, __die __sich __mir __enthüllte__. __Jaspers __leises __Stöhnen__ und __zufriedenes __Murmeln__ leitete __mich__. __Kaum__ stand __er __nackt __vor __mir__, __da __begann __er__, __mich __auf __ähnliche __Weise __meiner __Sachen __zu __entledigen__. __Ich__ wollte __meine __Augen __schließen__ und __nur __fühlen__, __doch __ich __konnte __nicht__. __Ich _musste _ihn __sehen__, __damit __ich __mich __später__ an __alles __erinnern __konnte__. __Es__ fühlte __sich __so __gut __an__, __jede__ Berührung__, __die __verweilte__, __jeder __Kuss__, __der __meinen __Körper__l iebkoste__, __schien __sich __in __mich __zu__ brennen__ – __es __war__ fast __zu __viel__, __aber __es __würde__ nie __genug __sein__. __Niemals__._

_Nachdem __er__ fertig __war__, __half __ich __ihm__ auf __das __Bett__ – __nicht__, __weil __es __nötig __war__, __sondern__ damit __ich __so __lange __wie __möglich __mit __ihm__ verbunden __war__. __Ich__ krabbelte __auf __ihn__, __küsste __ihn__, __als __ich __seine __Lippen __erreichte__, __seine __Hände __verwoben __sich __in __meinen __Haaren__, __und__ er __hielt __mich__ an __sich __gepresst__. __Ich __würde __seine __Lippen __vermissen__, __wie __sie __mit __meinen __eigenen __verschmolzen__, __wie__ sie __weich__, __stark __und __geschmeidig__ zugleich __waren__; __wie__ sie __meine __Haut __auf __herrlichste __Art __zum__ Prickeln __bringen __konnten__; __wie __er __meinen __Körper __in __sündhafte __Höhen __bringen __konnte__. __Ich __wollte __das__ alles __erleben__, __nur __noch __ein__ letztes __Mal__.  
_

_Seine __Hände __fuhren __an __meinem __Körper __herab__, __legten __sich __auf __meinen __Hintern__, __während __er __mich __nach __unten__ drückte __und __mir __seine __Hüften __gleichzeitig __entgegen__ schob__, __uns __beide __zum__ Stöhnen __brachte__. __In __einen __langsamen __Rhythmus__ verfallend __bewegte __ich __meine __Hüften__. __Die __Reibung__, __die __ich __dabei __erzeugte__, __wenn __unsere __Schwänze__ sich __berührten__, __war __Himmel __und __Hölle __zugleich__ – __Himmel__, __weil __es __sich __so__ verdammt__ gut __anfühlte __und__ Hölle__, __weil __es __das__ letzte __Mal __war__, __dass__ ich __es __tun __würde__ – __es __setzte __all __meine __Sinne __in __Flammen__. __Alles__ verstärkte __sich __und __brannte__ sich __in __meine __Erinnerung__. __Ich __konzentrierte __mich __auf __jedes __Bild__, __jedes __Geräusch __und __jedes __Gefühl__ – __und __Jasper __schien __das __Gleiche __zu __tun__._

_Es __fühlte __sich__ an__, __als __würden __wir __Stunden__ damit __zu bringen__, __uns __gegenseitig __zu __lieben__ – __den __anderen __zu __schmecken__, __uns __gegenseitig __zu __berühren__, __den__ anderen__ wieder __und __wieder __bis __zum __Rand __des __Orgasmus __zu __bringen__, __während __keiner __von __uns __auf __die __Erlösung__ aus__ war__, __obwohl __mein __Körper __danach __schrie__, __endlich __los zu lassen__. __Erlösung __würde __das __Ende __bedeuten__ – __ein __Ende__, __dem__ gegenüber zu stehen __ich __mich __plötzlich __nicht __bereit __fühlte__. __Schließlich __war __das __Ende __jedoch __unausweichlich__, __und __wir __kamen__ zusammen__, __als __ich __immer __wieder__ in __ihn __stieß __und __wir __uns __tief __in __die __Augen __sahen__, __nicht __gewillt__, __diesen __einen __Moment __an __uns __vorbei ziehen__ zu __lassen__._

_Nachdem __ich __mich __aus __ihm __zurück gezogen__ hatte__, __spürte __ich __die __Tränen __schließlich __fließen__. __Der __Kontakt verlust__ traf __mich __wesentlich __härter__, __als __ich __es __jemals__ vermutet __hätte__, __und __ich __sehnte __mich __danach __zurück__. __Nach __den__ Babytüchern __greifend __säuberte __ich __uns __beide __und __versuchte__, __mein __Weinen __vor __ihm__ zu __verstecken__. __Natürlich __scheiterte __ich__. __Nachdem __ich __die __Tücher__ entsorgt __hatte__, __zog__ er__ mich __in __seine __Arme__, __hielt __mich__ fest __und__ summte__ leise__. __Immer __wieder__ sagte __er__ „__Ich __liebe __dich__" __und__ „__Danke__", __womit __er __mich __langsam__ beruhigte__. __Es __benötigte __einige __Anstrengung __meinerseits__, __aber __ich __schaffte __es__, __mich __wieder __zusammen zu reißen__. __So __hatte __ich __mir __meine __letzten __Momente__ mit __ihm__ nicht __vorgestellt__. __Ich__ musste __stark __bleiben__, __für __ihn__._

_Meine__ Tränen __aus __dem__ Gesicht __wischend __bedeckte __ich __sein __Gesicht __mit __sanften__ Küssen __und __wisperte __ihm __meine __Liebe __und __Hingabe__ zu__. __Wir __verbrachten __mehrere __Minuten__ in __dieser __Stellung __bevor __ich __mich __von __ihm__ zurück zog __und__ er __mit __einem __Seufzen __sagte__: „__Es __ist __an__ der __Zeit__, __Baby__."_

_Ich __nickte __stumm__, __und __meine __Augen __wanderten __automatisch __zu __dem__ Platz __im __Zimmer__, __den__ ich __bisher __erfolgreich __gemieden__ hatte__. __Er __hatte __bereits __mehrere __Dosen __Morphium __fertig__ zur __Einnahme__ zurecht gelegt__. __Wir __standen __beide __auf __und __zogen __unsere __Pyjama hosen __an__, __bevor __wir __zurück __ins __Bett __gingen__. __Er __nahm __die __erste __Dosis __ein__, __zumindest __die __erste __von __denen__, __die __er__ zu__nehmen __beabsichtigte__ – __und __kuschelte __sich __in __meine __Arme__. __Ich __hielt __ihn __fest__, __während __das __Morphium __zu __wirken __begann __und __er __schläfrig __wurde__. __Er __sprach __über __die __Dinge__, __die __er __sich __für __mein __Leben __wünschte__, __und __ich __hörte __ihm__ zu__, __obwohl __es__ schwer __war__, __weil __er __in __diesen __Träumen __nicht __vor kam__. __Ich __versprach__ ihm__, __ich __würde __nichts __Dummes __tun__. __Sein __Südstaatenakzent __wurde__ immer __deutlicher__, __während __er __sprach__, __und __seine __Augen __fielen __ihm__ zu__, __als __er __müde __wurde__._

_Er __fragte __nach __einer __weiteren__ Dosis__, __und __ich __half __ihm__ dabei__, __sie __zu__ nehmen__. __Ich __stützte __bloß __seine __Hand__, __weil __er __darauf__ bestand__, __sie __alleine __zu __nehmen__. __Mein __Herz __brach__, __als __ich __ihn __danach __zurück __in __meine __Arme__ zog __und __er __seinen __Kopf __auf __meine __Brust __legte__. „__Ich__ liebe __dich__, __Edward__", __murmelte __er__._

_Ich __küsste __ihn __auf __den__ Kopf __und __wisperte__: „__Ich __liebe__ dich__ auch__, __Jasper__. __Schlaf __jetzt__, __Liebster__. __Schlaf __und__ finde __Frieden__."_

_Ich__ spürte__, __wie __seine __Atmung__ flacher __und__ langsamer__ wurde__, __seine __Muskeln __sich __entspannten__, __weil __das __Morphium __zu __wirken __begann__. __Die __Tränen __kamen __erneut__, __und __diesmal __ließ __ich __ihnen __freien __Lauf__, __während__ Jasper __mir __langsam__ entglitt__. __Ich __sah __dabei__ zu__, __wie __seine __Züge__ sich __zum __ersten __Mal__ seit __Monaten __komplett __entspannten__, __ein __kleines __Lächeln __umspielte __seine __Lippen__, __und __ich__ konnte __nicht __anders__ als__ mich __zu __fragen__, __was __dieses __Lächeln __dort __hingezaubert __hatte__. __Als __mir __eine __Zeile __eines __Liedes __ins __Gedächtnis__ kam__, __musste __ich __leicht__ schaudern__: _„I'm going home, to the place where I belong." _Ich __betete__, __dass __es __so __war__, __dass __er __endlich__ Frieden __gefunden __hatte__. __Es __war __das __erste __Gebet __seit __Jahren__, __das __ich __sprach__ und __ich __hoffte__, __es __wurde __erhört__ – __um__ seinet willen__._

Ein Klopfen an der Tür holte mich aus meinen Erinnerungen und ich hob meinen Kopf, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Es überraschte mich, meine Mom mit den Händen auf meinen Schultern hinter mir stehend vorzufinden, und dass Alice auf einem Stuhl saß, den sie neben mich geschoben hatte. Sie hielt meine Hand, und ich hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Mir ein mattes Lächeln zuwerfend drückte sie meine Hand leicht, ließ mich so wissen, es war okay. Tanya – die zur Tür gegangen war, um zu sehen, was los war – drehte sich mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zu uns um und sagte, dass es an der Zeit wäre – sie waren zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.

Dad betrat den Raum in dem Moment, als wir aufstanden um ihn zu verlassen, und Tanya klärte ihn schnell auf, während wir zurück in den Gerichtssaal gingen. Es fiel mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, weil die Erinnerungen an unsere letzte Nacht mich noch immer nicht losließen. Tanya half mir auf die Füße, als mir befohlen wurde aufzustehen, um das Urteil zu hören – ich hatte die Aufforderung dazu nicht gehört. Ich war kaum in der Lage zu registrieren, was um mich herum geschah, mein Verstand war überfüllt mit all den Emotionen und dem Stress, mit dem ich so lange zu kämpfen gehabt hatte.

Ich bekam nicht einmal mit, dass das Urteil „nicht schuldig" lautete, bis die Jubelstürme hinter mir losbrachen, die mich hellhörig werden ließen. Innerhalb von Minuten war ich von Leuten umringt, die mich umarmten, küssten, mir gratulierten und mir ihr Beileid aussprachen. Nur benommen nahm ich wahr, wie ich freigelassen, meine Fußfessel entfernt und ich meines Weges geschickt wurde.

Mom, Dad, Alice, JR, Helen und Emmett bestanden darauf, dass wir zum Essen ausgingen, um meinen sogenannten Sieg zu feiern – das erste Mal seit Jaspers Tod, dass es mir überhaupt erlaubt war, auszugehen. Alle schienen glücklich zu sein und unterhielten sich überwiegend untereinander. Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich an irgendeinem Gespräch zu beteiligen, deshalb ließ ich alles bloß über mich ergehen. Die einzige Person, die davon Notiz nahm – oder besser gesagt, die es mich wissen ließ – war Alice. Sie rieb mir vorsichtig über den Rücken, während sie sich weiter über irgendetwas mit Helen unterhielt – ich war nicht aufmerksam genug, um herauszufinden, um was es ging. Lächelnd ließ ich Alice wissen, dass ich es schätzte, dass sie mir meinen Freiraum ließ.

Als wir endlich nach Hause kamen, entschuldigte ich mich und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich entledigte mich meines Anzugs, hängte ihn auf und steckte mein Hemd in den Wäschekorb, ehe ich ein weiteres von Jaspers Shirts und seine Pyjamahose anzog. Mit den Fingern fuhr ich durch meine Haare und setzte mich seufzend in den Stuhl. Nach seinem Foto greifend zeichnete ich zärtlich sein Gesicht nach und erzählte ihm, was geschehen war – zumindest das, woran ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich versprach ihm, dass ich Mom und Dad fragen würde, was ich verpasst hatte, damit ich alles niederschreiben konnte.

Für eine lange Zeit starrte ich ihn an, dann stellte ich den Rahmen zurück an seinen Platz und nahm meinen Stift auf, um zu schreiben, bis es Zeit zum Schlafen war.

Es dauerte ein paar Monate, aber nach vielen Tagen und Nächten, die ich mit Schreiben verbrachte, nach dem Übertragen, Korrigieren und Druckfertigmachen, war er schließlich da: der fertige Entwurf. Ich hatte ihn ein letztes Mal durchgelesen, bevor ich den letzten Strich setzen wollte – die Widmung auf der ersten Seite. Ich befand mich in unserem Haus vor dem Kamin, ein Glas Rotwein auf dem Kaffeetisch hinter mir und ein paar Häppchen auf der Platte neben mir – Essen, das bisher unberührt geblieben war.

Nachdem ich zu Ende gelesen hatte, blickte ich auf die Bilder über dem Kamin – jedes zeigte einen Abschnitt des Lebens, das Jasper und ich gemeinsam bestritten hatten, zeigten die Liebe, die uns verband.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Liebster. Es ist fertig. Naja… fast. Es fehlt bloß noch eine Kleinigkeit…"

Mich umdrehend nahm ich den Stift zur Hand, der auf dem Kaffeetisch lag. Vorsichtig schlug ich die Seite auf, auf der die Mitteilung stehen sollte, die wichtigste, an die ich denken konnte. Ich hielt noch einen Moment inne, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, den ich langsam wieder ausblies, und schrieb dann in fein säuberlicher Schrift:

_Gewidmet__ dem __Einen__, __den __ich __liebe_

_Für __immer __und __ewig_

_Dein_

_Edward_


End file.
